


Happy Sunshine Daycare

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Child AU, Gen, i needed something lighthearted for me dark soul, im not a piece of dirt, its just light shizaya btw, izayas still a jerk but a miniature one this time, the fuck am i doing?, this is just crack tbh, tiny humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty Sturluson wanted to leave her dangerous past life behind to be reborn as a new and improved woman. She doesn't know how she ended up being a caregiver at a Japanese day care but she will soon find out what the tiny tots have to offer when she's hired to take care of Ikebukuro's most infamous 5-year-olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Sunshine Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> idek y i wrote this. im having a shitty day so tiny ppl make it better
> 
> comment if ya like 
> 
> its gonna be not perf due to my lack of beta also some things may be inaccurate because i am a horrible fan tbh
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Celty wasn’t sure what lead her to this moment. She had just recently got over the lost of her previous job and found herself moving far away from the place she called home only to end up in Japan of all places.

‘What the hell am I doing?’

The thought crossed her mind as she stood in front of a brightly colored building in the heart of Ikebukuro. ‘Happy Sunshine Daycare’ was a bright and vibrant little building tucked between the large structures of the city. It was a rather strange place to build a daycare but Celty figured it was built for busy parents that worked at big companies.

With a deep breath she grabbed the door handle opening the glass door and strolling right in. She expected to hear the pleasant sound of tiny humans at play but was met with silence.

‘That’s strange? I thought this place would be a full house by now…’ She looked around taking off her jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks protruding from the wall.

I occurred to her that the kids may be having nap time but as she looked down she noticed some smaller animal shaped coat hooks that lack any child-sized jackets.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden presence of another person in the room.

“Hello?” She heard a gruff voice say. Looking over she saw a very rough looking man wearing a baby blue apron that didn’t fit his appearance at all. It was almost disturbing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were here. I was cleaning. You’re the new caregiver right?” He spoke in a very courteous manner despite his intimidating aura. “I’m sorry for not welcoming you sooner, I’m Shiki. You’re...Celty if I remember correctly.” he says offering his hand.

“That’s right. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Celty gripped his hand firmly giving him a warm smile. She was relieved to be working with for a gentleman after all.

Shiki returned her smile with one of his own turning away to invite her into the main room. It was mostly what she expected. The room was filled with a wide array of colors and all four walls were painted with a different theme in mind: a sunny day outside, a sunken ship under water,a rocket ship in outer space and, interestingly, a painting resembling an old school mario game.

“The kids are pretty into video games, some more than others.” Shiki said when he noticed her gaze lingering.

Celty figured the room was painted that way to encourage the kids’ imagination when they play pretend. It was an adorable idea she had to admit. She looked left and saw a mini stage with a couple of chairs placed in front of it with little red curtains and even a miniature red carpet. Shiki-san certainly had  some unique ideas. Other than the addition of theatrical activities the rest of the room was fairly normal. Except for the furniture which was…..bolted down?        

“Please have a seat.” Shiki said interrupting Celty’s thoughts again. He gestured to the adult sized chairs next to the coloring station.

“Ah...Thank you.” Celty quickly sat down, embarrassed that she let her mind wander again.

“I see you noticed the furniture.” Shiki said sitting across from her with an amused expression. “I know it seems strange but I’m afraid there are certain precautions that must be taken here.”

“Precautions?” Celty’s eyes widen.

“Well...I told you to come earlier so I could have time to explain a few things before you meet the kids.” Shiki linked his hands and leaned forward, he had an serious and unsettling expression on his face.

“The children here are...very special.” Shiki paused trying to explain the best way he could without scaring his new employee. Celty tensed not knowing what he meant by “special” and praying that he wasn’t going to drop a bomb on her.

“Since you’re not from Ikebukuro I have to tell you that this place is known for its eccentric characters.” Shiki vaguely thought of himself fitting the category due to his background and his current job. “The kids might be a bit overwhelming at first…”

Celty nervously smiled choosing to brave it out rather than cower at his statement. Afterall she was no ordinary woman herself. “I’m sure I could handle it Shiki-san. My recent job gave me a lot of abnormal challenges. This might not be so bad in comparison.” She chirped keeping an optimistic attitude despite her slight anxiety.

Shiki gave her another amused smirk as if he was impressed his sharp eyes studied her as if he knew of her past life. “I really admire what you have to offer so I can say I have faith in you. Don’t worry about the kids they don’t bite much.” he gave a light chuckle.

Celty relaxed after hearing the joke and laughed a little. Shiki’s surprisingly warm personality calming her down a bit.

“By the way you can just call me Shiki. No need for formalities here.” Celty nodded in confirmation. As she did this she heard the front door open.

“Ah, someone’s here.” Shiki gave her an encouraging smile when he saw her nervous expression. “Let’s go greet them.”

Standing up she walked back into the lobby with Shiki leading the way she automatically paused in her tracks when she saw the first arrival.

Was that a mask???

The parent was wearing what looked like a demonic white gas mask that covered his entire face. He wore a white lab coat and for all the world looked like an evil scientist. Apparently the kids aren’t the only eccentric thing about this daycare.

 The little boy next to him looked a bit more normal however. He looked about 5 years old he was a small brunette with longish hair and big glasses that took up his entire face. He was quite adorable donning a small lab coat of his own.

Celty decided to ignore the strange appearance of the dad and stepped up when Shiki introduced her giving them a charming smile and a greeting. The dad shook her hand energetically complimenting her Japanese speaking skills before lifting up his son to greet her as well.

“Shinra this is the new caregiver! Say hello~~” the man prompted. The boy, Shinra, didn’t say a word. He simply stared at Celty with a bewildered expression, his eyes wide and his face tomato red.

His dad paused nervously encouraging his son to speak “Now don’t be rude Shinra. Say hi to the nice lady!”

Celty quickly solved the situation by leaning in a saying hi herself. “Hey little man, don’t be shy! I don’t bite!” she said in a sugary sweet voice holding his little hand tenderly. He quickly snatch away from her hiding his face in his dad’s chest.

“My my he’s acting very strange today. Usually he’s pretty bored with people even with me! I’m sorry Celty-san.” the man shook his head patting Shinra’s back to comfort him.

“It’s ok! Some kids have to warm up to people first it’s not his fault. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.”

After the first interaction Celty was feeling a bit more confident. She let Shinra say his goodbyes before moving him to the main room where she let him play while she waited for the other kids to arrive. Shinra was rather shy acting. He sat at the play station sneaking looks at Celty ever now and again only to quickly look away when she caught him. She smile fondly. What a sweet boy.

Slowly more children started trickling in. There was little Namie who was rather bossy and her little brother Seiji who she adored. Then there was Kadota, Erica, Togusa, and Walker. They all came in at once and seemed to be as thick as thieves. Kadota was the ideal 6 year old, quiet and mature for his age with a friendly personality. Togusa wasn’t bad either but seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with toy cars. Erica and Walker were a handful. They had no problem getting close to Celty immediately telling her how pretty she was and comparing her to multiple anime characters she had no idea about but nodded and thank them politely. Thankfully Kadota distracted them by pushing them to the coloring station saving Celty from further confusion. By this time Shiki left deciding that she was ok on her own.

That was when her biggest surprise came in the form of a little red-eyed boy.

She was helping Shinra unpack a questionable looking doctor “toy” set when the latest family arrived. A beautiful young woman with long raven hair and striking eyes arrived in the main room with a little boy in tow. Celty told Shinra she’d be back before approaching the pair.

“Hello! You’re the new caregiver right? It’s so nice to meet you!” The young woman said breathlessly like she just ran a mile. “I’m sorry we’re late. It so difficult doing things with my schedule.” She laughed. “Oh God! I’m sorry for prattling on! I’m Kanra, Izaya’s aunt.” she said glancing down at the raven haired boy. “This is Izaya.” She pulled the boy forward by his hand.

Izaya had a very strange, unchild-like air about him. The 5 year old looked up at Celty, his face was just as strikingly beautiful as his aunt’s. He looked rather androgynous and had flawless pale skin with a head full of silky ebony hair. His most defining feature were his eyes. They were big like any other child’s but slanted in a slightly devious way. The color was like nothing in this world, his eyes were a beautiful shade of ruby red made even more evident due to the heavy lashes that framed his eyes. Celty was a bit jealous. Of a damn 5 year old.

“My my aren’t you handsome.” She said covering up the fact that she was gaping at the boy’s eyes for the last minute.

“Thank you.” He said in a light and pleasant voice. He gave her a creepy smirk and narrowed his eyes as if he could see right through her. What a frightening child.

“Well! I’ve got to get going but it was a pleasure! Miss..” Kanra said breaking the tense atmosphere unknowingly.

“Celty.” she finished for her. After more pleasantries Kanra left in a hurry leaving Celty with the mysterious child.

Almost immediately Izaya turned to her sizing her up and crossing his arms. Celty stiffened  suddenly feeling like she was on a petri dish. How could a child be so intimidating?

“So where are you from Celty-sensei?” Izaya inquired. He sounded surprisingly composed for his age.

“Why I’m from Ireland. Why do ask?” She said nervously. Something about the child was unsettling.

“Just curious.” He smirked twisting his cute baby face in a disturbing way. It turns out that Izaya is a _very_ curious child. He asked her a series of questions and after a while it felt like she was being profiled by a tiny detective. Not only that, he also was a very talkative kid who seemed to know an alarming amount of things about the other kids in the daycare. He even spewed facts about their _parents_ every now and then. Celty thought that that was the only childish thing about Izaya. He seemed to not be aware of the fact that he shouldn’t be telling people’s secrets and showing his obviously sneaking nature to a stranger. There was also the possibility that he didn’t care and was showing off.

When he wasn’t hanging around an unwilling Shinra he was sitting at the coloring station quietly watching the other kids with that same mischievous expression as they played together. He wasn’t interested in any toys really (though he seemed to be quite fond of a plastic toy knife he carried with him everywhere, why did they even have toys like that?) he seem to to be taking notes on the other kids for entertainment.

If he wasn’t “observing the humans” as he phrased it he was talking about “Shizu-chan”. Celty wasn’t sure she met this Shizu-chan but she figured it was another child who attended the daycare. She assumed it was a girl Izaya liked since the name sounded more feminine to her knowledge. He talked about the little girl in almost every conversation though he wasn’t very nice about it. He often called her stupid, brutish and even a monster at one point. He was also fond of calling her a “protozoan” a rather large word for a child to know. Celty didn’t know whether to be impressed or worried  for the girl. She assumed it was rather harmless however as kids tend to pick on people they like, it was nothing to fret over.

When she met Shizu-chan she was thoroughly shocked.

The little _boy_ was rather tall for his age and had a sour expression on his cute little face. His tiny nose was scrunched up in disgust and his fists were balled up. His beautiful hazel eyes were hardened with anger. The most distracting thing to Celty was his head full of bleached hair. She looked at him then his parents, they seemed old school not the type of fun-going parents that would bleach a child’s hair.

The mother gave her a smile answering her unspoken question. “The boys got into my room and made a mess I’m afraid. They had a run in with my hair products, didn’t you boys?” She looked over at the fuming blonde boy and his little brunette brother with a stern expression. The blonde looked away puffing his cheeks defiantly the brunette simply stared at his mother with a blank face. The mother sighed. She looked worn out.

“Shizuo, Kasuka go play ok? Mommy has to talk to your new sensei.”

Shizuo looked up at his mother angrily. “I don’t wanna go kaa-san! Can I please just go back home?” She glared at him.

“Shizuo we’ve been over this before you have to stay here because kaa-san and tou-san are very busy.”

“But he’s gonna be here and I don’t want to see his stupid butt-face!” He crossed his arms with a huff and stomped his foot. Celty swears she felt the ground tremble.

“Watch your mouth! Go and play with your brother and don’t let that boy worry you ok?” His father said leaving no argument. Shizuo huffed again stomping off to the main room with his brother in tow.

The mother looked at Celty with a worried expression. “I’m sorry about that. Shizuo has a bit of an anger issue I’m afraid. You’ll have to be a bit patient with him.”

“Don’t worry it’s nothing I can’t handle I’m sure! He’s probably just having a bad day.” She smiled. The parents shared a worried look and said nothing.

“T-that’s nice to hear. Just remember to give him some milk when he gets cranky. I’m sure Kasuka will help keep him calm as well.” the mother replied.

“Will do!”             

“Also….there’s a little boy here named Izaya who seems to not get along very well with Shizuo please make sure they stay separated.” the father said pleadingly. Those two must have a history.

“Ah, Izaya is an...interesting boy. I’ll be sure to watch them both.” Celty nodded.

The parents gave her a weary smile as they nodded back. They reluctantly turned to leave, the mother turned her head looking back with a nervous expression before exiting with her husband.

Celty couldn’t imagine what would have the parents so horribly worried but she soon got her answer.

“IIIIZAAYAAAA” was all she heard before a loud crash rung through the building.

Her heart leaped into her throat and she found herself propelling forward to the main room before she knew it.

She immediately stepped back from the doorway when she saw what happened. Shizuo was standing in the middle of the room breathing heavily, his face red with anger and his body tense. Izaya was standing in front of him with a devilish smile on his face. A red table that looked like it was ripped from the ground was lying next to him. Was that that noise? But how?

Izaya smiled wider when he saw Celty’s expression. “Stupid Shizu-chan I was just commenting on your hair. No need to get all mad.” Izaya’s already high-pitched voice took on an annoying sing-song tone.

“You said my hair looked like pee pee! Don’t lie cause sensei’s back!” Shizuo growled.

“Nu-unh, you’re lying you stupid protozoan.” Izaya used his favorite insult putting his hands on his hips and doing a little dance to tease Shizuo more. It seems like he acts his age much more when Shizuo’s around.

Shizuo scrunched up his face in anger but looked mildly confused. “Stop calling me that flea! I’m not a pro-prota-ta-zia-” Shizuo stumbled over the word embarrassed.

“You don’t even know that word stupid. That’s because you’re a big dumb-dumb-head monster who doesn’t know how ta do anything but throw tables!” Izaya said matter factly. Izaya’s insults got more immature as Shizuo got redder and redder with anger.

Celty set a stern expression on her face and was about to interrupt when Shizuo dashed towards Izaya.

It was mayhem.

Izaya ran all around the room his little voice coming out in fits of maniacal laughter while Shizuo screamed and ran after him ripping out chairs and throwing them. Celty was so shocked her limbs locked up. Is this what Shiki meant by eccentric? A child with super-human strength and another child who seemed to be particularly fond of human-watching and parkour? This was too much! What has she gotten herself into?

“Shizu-chan’s a pee-pee-head, Shizu-chan’s a pee-pee-head~~” Izaya sung while dodging Shizuo’s hits playfully.

“Shut up!!!” Shizuo howled ripping and adult-sized chair out the ground and swinging it at Izaya. Izaya jumped on the tiny stage and dodged Shizuo’s swings smiling ear to ear and loving the attention. The other kids crowded in a corner at this point. None seemed entirely fazed by what was happening as if it was the usual. Even Kasuka gave a deadpanned expression as he watched his brother. Celty expected him to burst into tears though the boy didn’t seem to show much emotion at all.

Erica was brimming with emotion however and seemed to come to the same conclusion Celty had earlier about the two boys. “Look Walker I told you! Shizu Shizu and Iza-chan luv each other!” She said happily bouncing up and down. “Iza and Shizu sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love--oh wait, wait--first comes haaate~--” The bubbly girl was cut off when Kadota covered her mouth.

“Stop being a weirdo I don’t want them coming over here. I like my toys in one piece thank you very much.” Kadota grumbled. Erica pulled his hand away her eyes still lit up. “But I’m totally right! Walker agrees!” Walker looked nervous choosing not to comment.

“Who cares.” Namie suddenly commented hugging her brother close. “I just wish they’d kiss already so we can live in peace.”

“So you can harass your brother in peace you mean.” Kadota mumbled earning a glare from Namie which he ignored.

These children were crazy. How could they casually talk amongst each other with this chaos happening right in front of them? Celty didn’t know where to start and she was admittedly afraid to stop the fight. The fight came to a halt on its own when Izaya jumped off the stage and ran towards Celty only to trip and fall right in front of her. Everyone stared in shock.

Celty expected the little boy to dust himself off and continue his torment with a cocky attitude but was surprised when he did the opposite. Pushing himself off the ground he scrunched up his face before busting out in tears. It was more like little hics and a bit of groaning than full out wailing but the tears flowed freely as he wiped his face.

Celty took that opportunity and swooped in to pick Izaya up bouncing him and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. His face was red and his nose looked particularly red from the impact, his knee was also scraped but he seemed to be crying from embarrassment more than anything. Celty felt guilty for not stopping them sooner.

Shizuo took that opportunity to smile triumphantly at his rival not caring how upset Izaya was. “Ha! You fell~~ That’s what you get for being a stupid flea!”

Izaya became more red with anger looking down at Shizuo through his tears.

“Shut up! *hic* It’s your fault I fell cause you were acting like a-a *hic* animal!” Izaya grabbed onto Celty shirt his hands shaking. He was clearly agitated.

“Izaya, Shizuo, stop it right now.” Celty said finding her voice. Shizuo ignored her reveling in his victory.

“You’re just mad cause I won and you lose ha ha~ stinky flea!”

“You did not win!!” Izaya practically screamed kicking his little legs. Celty quickly turned walking towards the medic station in order to separate the two. Little did she know that Izaya had his favorite plastic knife hidden in his pants. He glared at Shizuo over her shoulder his eyes still puffy with tears. He pulled the knife out throwing it at Shizuo and hitting him in the forehead before sticking his tongue out at the blonde boy.

“Ow! Celty-sensei Izaya threw something at me!” Shizuo screamed. Celty quickly turned around to see Shizuo puffing up his cheeks eyes filling with tears as well. Izaya smiled at his antics still sniffling a little.

“Izaya no!” Celty said sternly. Dreading that she had to take them both to the medic station now. She sat them down on separate tables. “Please behave while I get the supplies can you boys do that for me?”

“Yes Miss Celty.” Izaya said in a pleasant tone giving her an adorable smile his pretty eyes shining as he bat his eyelashes. It was hard to believe this was the same little boy who attempted to put another child’s eye out with a plastic knife only a minute ago.

“Yea whatever.” Shizuo grumbled, not attempting to kiss up to her one bit. Celty turned to see Shinra standing at the doorway his glasses shining in the light. “C-Celty-sensei. Can I help?” He asked blushing.

“That would be great Shinra! Can you watch these two for a sec? I want you to come to me if anything happens alright?” She said bending down.

Shinra blushed harder giving her a stern expression “Yes Ma’am!”

She chuckled patting him on the head fondly. He practically melted from the touch. Celty shook her head amused with his infatuation. “Thanks Shinra!”

=======

“Miss Celty told me to watch you two so don’t mess this up for me ok? I want her to like me.”

“Shut up four-eyes she ain’t gonna like you cause you’re too young for her.” Shizuo glared at Shinra.

“Shizu-chan’s just mad because none of the girls in Ikebukuro likes him.” Izaya teases.

“That’s not true I got chocolate on valentine’s day once! It was a lot too.” Shizuo said proudly smirking.

“I bet the girl was ugly and gave you nasty chocolate cause she couldn’t cook.” Izaya said pouting faintly in distaste. His mood was ruined.

Shinra made a face at Izaya suddenly remembering the time when a girl at the daycare tried to get close to Shizuo only to have Izaya pick on her mercilessly. He even put bubblegum in her hair once making it so she had to cut it all off. She eventually moved to another daycare from the trauma. Shinra found Izaya’s obsession with Shizuo to be disturbing though he didn’t care enough to comment on it.

“She wasn’t!! She was really pretty! You’re just jealous!” If only Shizuo knew where he was directing his jealousy.

“If you two don’t stop fighting ‘m gonna punish you.” Shinra interrupted with a smirk. He pulled out a very real syringe from his lab coat.  

“Where’d you get that??” Shizuo said jumping off the table and backing away.

“My dad!” Shinra gave Shizuo an eerie smirk. “And Miss Celty said I could help so that means I have to do bloodwork since I’m the doctor.” Shinra looked at Shizuo pointedly.

“Get away from me you freak!” Shizuo tensed while Izaya watched safely from his table.

Shinra started chasing Shizuo yelling “Gimme gimme gimme” while holding the needle like a spear.

Izaya jumped up and down on the table excitedly chanting “slay the beast!” as he bounced egging Shinra on.      

Shizuo suddenly screamed in fear picking up a heavy box full of miscellaneous items and chucking it at Shinra knocking him flat on the ground. At this point Celty returned grumbling about the medic center being disorganized while carrying a medpack in her hand. She paused when she saw Shizuo and Izaya staring at her like deers in headlights only to see Shinra knocked out under a pile of stuff. She face palmed inwardly scolding herself for leaving another child with those two.

She later found out that Shinra was the culprit and proceeded to put all three boys in separate corners after she patched them up. It turns out those three are even worst as a group and Celty was baffled. How did Shiki manage to find so many strange children? Maybe they had nowhere else to go. It hurt Celty’s heart thinking about how tired Shizuo’s parents looked when they came in and it fueled her determination to stick with the job.

She could handle it she knew she could. As this thought passed her mind she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down surprised to see Kasuka gazing at her with his expressionless eyes. He pointed to the left of the room where Shizuo was innocently sitting in time out only to see Izaya a second later sneaking up on him with a smirk holding a toy ax above his body ready to bash Shizuo’s head in. Celty gasped.

“Izaya put that down!!” She said running over to stop the inevitable round two of madness that was about to happen.

Yeah she could handle this but she may need a little therapy after dealing with Ikebukuro’s most dangerous 5 year olds.     

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this trash-bby's writing :')


End file.
